Life is a Road We All Must Take
by Silver-Cherry
Summary: Eriol trying to fix the broken destiny of S+S? What might have happened? Read to find out. S+S This is a poem fic and one of my favourites at that


Life is a Road We Must Take  
  
By: **Cherry**  
  
Yup this is my 3rd One-shot I thought I'd take a break off of Elements and My love will last forever *mutters* really need to change that corny title -_-! Anywayz this is either gonna turn out as a song fic or a fic that goes by a poem written by moi! NOW one with the fic^^  
  
I do not own CCS  
  
Although I wish I did *starts crying*  
  
*sob* I...hic...get the stupid *sob* dubbed version *muttering* stupid Nelvana  
  
DO NOT SUE ME...me don't have any money ^^''  
  
~_____~ = Poem "_______" = Someone talking *____* = Action  
  
'______' = Thoughts ~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Life is a Road We must take  
  
~As I walk through the park, ~  
  
~Wondering why, ~  
  
~You never called, ~  
  
~Never said goodbye. ~  
  
Sakura's usually bright emerald eyes looked downcast as she walked through the Penguin park, now at the age of 24 it had been 8 years since she had last heard from her little wolf. 'Why did you leave me?' the emerald eyed woman thought to herself. I haven't heard from you not a letter, phone-call or e-mail *sigh* "Why Syaoran weren't we in love?" A lone crystalline tear fell down her pale cheek as she made it back to her apartment.  
  
~Memory's all forgotten, ~  
  
~Pain and loss still fresh in mind. ~  
  
~Lies brought pain to the heart, ~  
  
~While hope was always kind. ~  
  
A young man walked through the fresh white snow, how he wanted to forget..those painful memory's of Tomedia. The pain he felt in his heart and mind was worse than 1000 swords piercing the flesh. He had lied, broken promise after promise and knew that no matter what he would always have a lonely heart. Unless his sweet cherryblossom hadn't moved on. 'No that's wishful thinking, why would such a goddess…want me?' All his hope and been long gone, after the elders had made him promise…no swear upon his honor that he would not contact anyone out of the clan…pain had slowly eaten away at the stoic warrior. Pain of loss, the bitter pain that someone felt when they were unable to see, feel, touch, smell or hear the one they loved, cherished and worshipped. The young man's amber eyes starred up at the cold grey sky, "If only I could see you my Ying-Fa…you don't know what has happened to me." Then with heaving a sigh he turned his back and headed through the cold bleak night to once again train. Unknown to him a shadow like figure watched the warrior. "If only you knew..If only you knew." The shadow whispered. "Come Spinal Sun, Ruby Moon….we have some matters to attend with." Then as silent as a shadow Eriol and his companions followed Syaoran out of the park and to his mansion.  
  
~Have you forgotten, ~  
  
~Or do you remember, ~  
  
~All the good times, ~  
  
~We spent together. ~  
  
Sitting in her room Sakura flipped through a photo album, Kero looked upon his mistress in pity. For Sakura was trying to hold back tears as she went through the photo album….7 long years had made the fragile cherryblossom wither until she cried herself to sleep every night thinking about the only man that had ever make her feel happiness…joy that she had never felt before..even with her old school crush, Yukito. "Why did you leave?" Sakura whimpered as she put down the photo album and slowly made her way over to the small bed. "Have you forgotten…or was it the words I said?"  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
A 16 year old Sakura looked at the amber eyed young man in front of her, "SYAORAN YOU ARE JUST A JEALOUS BASSTARD…HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK I LIKED ERIOL!!!" rage burned in her emerald eyes as she stared at the amber eyed Syaoran who had the same rage burning in his amber eyes. "WELL YOU DID KISS HIM DIDN'T YOU!!!!" Syaoran screamed not looking Sakura in the eye cause he knew that if he stared her in the eyes right then and there he would forgive her..but he had to know. "NO IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!HE KISSED ME" Sakura cried knowing that if this fight went on any longer..Syaoran would leave and she would never see him again. "ACCIDENT MY ASS!" Syaoran raged inside at the fact that Eriol and Sakura were found kissing. "FINE YOU BASSTARD..THINK WHAT YOU WANT!" Sakura cried running away before Syaoran could see the tears that had been welling up in her eyes.  
  
~*~End of Flashback (shesh I didn't even think I could write that)~*~  
  
~ Accidents were not forgiven, ~  
  
~ Running from the pain, ~  
  
~ Truth was never known, ~  
  
~ For truth was not to gain. ~  
  
A sapphire eyed young man walked through the gates of the Li Clan estate. His doing had messed destiny of the two Cardcaptors…if only he had not kissed Sakura on that one fatal day. Once he had made his way to the main mansion he rang the doorbell. He heard fighting on the other side but soon enough the door opened to reveal a beautiful matriarch even though she was probably well 40 she still looked young. With a look of surprise she ushered Eriol into the house, "What brings you to our humble home Clow Reed?" Yelan Li asked surprise written on her beautiful features. " I need to talk to Xiolang and the Elders it is something to do with the Cardmistress." Eriol stated calmly. Yelan nodded her head in understanding for she had heard the curses that her son had said when he had gotten home and had soon heard the story from Xiolangs cousin Meiling (see I did add her). Yelan told Fanran to get Xiolang from the training room and she told Futtie to inform the elders that Clow Reed had summoned them. Syaoran entered the room with a scowl on his handsome features, "YOU…how dare you come here..aren't you with Sakura?" Syaoran said, rage edged into the low growl of the words that he had just said. Eriol grimaced visibly for he could still see the pain that the young warrior held with-in himself. "Hello my cute little descendant….I have urgent news for you but I need the Elders consent." Eriol said muttering the last part. Just as Syaoran was about to pounce on Eriol 8 old bald men walked into the room. "You called upon us great and Powerful Clow Reed?" one of the Elders asked. "Yes well I must tell Xiolang about what happened 8 years ago."  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
I was walking in the park when I saw Sakura waiting, I assumed it was you Syaoran. She was looking as beautiful as ever and I just couldn't help myself. Before she knew what I was doing, I kissed her, she tried pulling away but I was far stronger then her. Then you walked in on us, I saw the pain in your eyes and hers and I abruptly stopped the kiss. She then ran and you chased after her, after that I don't know except about 30 min later Sakura came up to me rage burning in her pretty eyes and she said the words that probably hurt me the most. "I hate you..you…son of a bitch…I wish you were never born!"  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"after that I don't know what happened, but all I know is *sigh* that I tampered with fate and destiny. Li-kun she…she well right now she is probably sleeping but I saw her today and she is still single, never dated after you left. She got into a depression and she won't talk to anyone. Not even Tomoyo." Eriol sighed after telling his story he then looked up and said to the Amber eyed man infront of him "that is why I am here, because she needs you..and well to bring you back. Will you come?" Eriol asked hoping to Kami-sama that Syaoran would say yes. The Elders had silently agreed and had already nodded to Eriol, but Syaoran looked at Eriol. Trying to depict if he was lying or not but all he saw was truth. Heaving a sigh he nodded his head and silently hopped that is Ying-Fa would forgive him.  
  
~Life is a Road, ~  
  
~We all must take, ~  
  
~For wounds to be healed, ~  
  
~And futures to make. ~  
  
Sakura woke up, for some odd reason she felt….whole like when she had been with Syaoran. She looked outside and decided to call Tomoyo.  
  
--Phone Call--  
  
Tomoyo: Moshi Moshi  
  
Sakura: ano…Tomoyo-chan  
  
Tomoyo: SAKURA how are you I haven't heard from you in years  
  
Sakura: Actully I think I'm getting better oh someones on the other line I'll take to you later kay?  
  
Tomoyo: Ok bye Sakura ^^!  
  
Sakura: Bye Tomoyo  
  
--End of Phone Call--  
  
Sakura pressed the Line 2 button and heard a voice that she hadn't heard in 8 long years.  
  
--Phone Call--  
  
??? : S-S-Sakura is that you?  
  
Sakura: Yes this is Sakura Kinomoto who is this?  
  
Syaoran: Syaoran Li..ano..Sakura I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you and yelled at you.  
  
Sakura: S-S-S-Syaoran? Oh Syaoran I'm so sorry!…are you in Hong Kong?  
  
Syaoran: Its ok I had an unexpected visit from someone. No I'm right outside your door *chuckling could be heard from outside the door*  
  
*Sakura opens the door and drops the phone* "SYAORAN" She yells as she throws herself into his strong arms. She mumbled something that sounded like a "I've missed you so much don't leave me..Onegai..don't leave me." Then she looked up into his amber eyes, smiling he got down on one knee and said (like everyone saw that coming) "Sakura we have been parted for 8 long years and I am so sorry that I left without saying goodbye but Sakura my beautiful Cherryblossom will you do the honor of being my wife and spending the rest of your life with me?" Syaoran looked down to scared of rejection. Then to his surprise Sakura threw her arms around his neck and whispered "Hai my little wolf I will do you that honor." Syaoran looked again and muttered something in coherent then asked "Honto????" Sakura smiled at her fiance's confusion and just nodded her head. "Honto." Sakura said with a smile on her face. For once in 8 long years she felt complete.  
  
~Love was so kind, ~  
  
~While pain made us loose, ~  
  
~The loved ones we have, ~  
  
~And the new ones we choose. ~  
  
~*~ 8 Months Later~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were happily married and Syaoran took his wife back to his home country where they had a wonderful life of martial bliss.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Anywayz for those who were wondering Ying-Fa means cherryblossom in Chinese. Please R+R! I actually only used a bit of the poem so here is the full poem I really couldn't put in the full poem because the story wouldn't make sense.  
  
Full Poem: The pain is so hard,  
  
For me and for you.  
  
Broken hearted we stand,  
  
Our past no one knew.  
  
I walk through the park,  
  
Wondering why,  
  
You never called,  
  
Never said goodbye.  
  
Our deaths planned on parchment,  
  
Our graves already dug.  
  
You run from pain,  
  
Searching for a hug.  
  
Hope was like a river,  
  
Running through the heart.  
  
While Pain was like a knife.  
  
Cutting through a work of art.  
  
Cold walls were melted by love,  
  
Frozen again by pain.  
  
As sharp as any barb wire,  
  
But love made it tame.  
  
Have you forgotten,  
  
Or do you remember.  
  
All the good times,  
  
We spent together.  
  
The sweet winter nights,  
  
By the fire.  
  
Sipping on cocoa,  
  
Until we both tire.  
  
Accidents were not forgiven,  
  
Running from the pain.  
  
Truth was never known,  
  
For truth was not to gain.  
  
We journey through time,  
  
Wondering why,  
  
We brought pain to each other,  
  
Because of No loving goodbyes.  
  
Life is a Road,  
  
We all must take.  
  
For wounds to be healed,  
  
And futures to make.  
  
A road to recovery,  
  
A road to life.  
  
A road to happiness,  
  
Breaking the knife.  
  
Love was so kind,  
  
While pain made us loose.  
  
The loved ones we had,  
  
And the new ones we choose.  
  
  
  
**Cherry**  
  
That's the full poem please do not steal it that took me a long time to write! Thanx! 


End file.
